Amnesia
by number1brawlfan
Summary: After getting injured, Kanan's body isn't the only thing that was damaged.


**Based on a little prompt/ask for a Kanera story centered around the idea of one of them getting amnesia. Just a pinch of angst and some comfort. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Being in a coma was the last thing that anybody wanted for Kanan, but his body needed to heal from the trauma he had just went through. Not only had he been caught up in an explosion, causing some strong wounds, but Kanan had also came down with a fever a day after he was sent to the med bay. It was because of all of the stress on his body that caused Kanan's body to temporarily shut down and go into its slumber like state.

Hera had not left his side while he recovered. She couldn't keep herself away. When she wasn't helping tend his bandages and injuries, she was sitting beside him, remembering how he ended up like this.

 _Sabine was prepared for a quick escape, having set several sets of explosives around the area they were searching. So when a group of Stormtroopers had them surrounded, she was ready. All they had to do was get into the right spot._

 _Unfortunately, the Stormtroopers weren't as oblivious as they usually were, and fired at one of the nearby bombs. It would go off seconds before it was intended to, and while Zeb was able to duck and cover while grabbing Sabine, Kanan was not as lucky. He only had enough time to knock Ezra out of the way before the debris from the explosion stoned Kanan._

 _The Ghost was able to get close to them as the smoke cleared, and with Kanan using Ezra as his support, they were able to escape._

All of that happened no more than three weeks ago. And while the physical injuries were showing signs of healing, the mental ones could be up for grabs.

The sound of an exhausted groan would snap Hera out of her train of thought, as Kanan was showing signs of regaining consciousness. She didn't utter a word, allowing him to become alert of his surroundings.

What she did not expect was the startled sensation that Kanan seemed to give off.

"I can't see." Kanan admitted, almost confused.

"Well yeah," Hera responded, stating the obvious, "that's nothing new."

Kanan, spontaneously jumped in a panic, shaking uncontrollably.

"No Hera, I can't see. My eyes are open and I can't see! Hera, I think I've gone blind.

Hera could only give him a confused glare.

"That's what happens when you take a lightsaber to your eyes."

"What?!" Kanan screamed. "When did I take a lightsaber to the eyes? I could see perfectly fine before I lost consciousness."

Hera slowly began to realize what was happening to Kanan, and a med droid confirmed it. Kanan had been struck with a bad case of amnesia. When questioned on whether or not it was permanent or not, all the droid could say was that it was in fact temporary, but it didn't know how long it would last. Hera watched as Kanan started hyperventilating, scared and confused by his blindness.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Hera asked, placing her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

"Ezra, Ahsoka, and I were leaving for Malachor."

"Kanan, that was eight months ago."

"Eight months? I've been out for eight months?"

"No, you've only been out for about a week and a half after an explosion injured you and a fever sent you into a coma."

Hera could tell that her words didn't exactly calm him down.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?"

Hera let out a sigh, knowing this wouldn't be easy.

"You went to Malachor, but while looking through the temple you met another Inquisitor and a Zabrak named Maul. Maul meet Ezra, while you and Ahsoka followed the Inquisitor, and they found a holocron. You and Ahsoka eventually met up with Ezra and Maul. Ezra trusted him, but you were skeptical. He led you through the temple and the other two Inquisitors came. Maul and Ezra dealt with the female Inquisitor then Ezra went to the obelisk at the top. Maul help you fight the both the remaining of the two Inquisitors as well as the new one, before he blinded you, professing Ezra as his apprentice. You defeated him and met Ahsoka and Ezra at the top of the temple. Vader was there and he was fighting Ahsoka."

"Did Ahsoka get out alive?" Kanan asked somberly.

Hera gently placed a hand on the side of Kanan's face, knowing she'd have to deliver the blow.

"No. She fought him off long enough for you to escape."

Hera didn't need Kanan's eyesight to know that he was mortified. She could tell just where his mind was going next, in the worst way possible.

"And Ezra? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Recovering emotionally, but fine. It's not his fault, you've already stated that."

Kanan was silent, still unable to control his emotions. Fear, confusion, and uncertainty were flowing out, even more so that it was before.

Hera couldn't contain her own concern, but rather than risking putting him in more turmoil by explaining anymore of his lost memory, she placed her other hand on the other side of Kanan's face and pulled him into an embrace. His head buried as much as possible into her chest, as she gently ran her hands through his hair. Kanan tried to restrain himself emotionally, as some did escape, and as Kanan returned an embrace, securely wrapping his arms around her, all Hera could utter was, "it'll be okay".

* * *

 **It may not be perfect, but I tried.**


End file.
